


Snow Dog

by VenomQuill



Series: Swapfell [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Dead dogs can't bark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: Warning: Dog Marriage
Relationships: Dogamy/Dogaressa (Undertale)
Series: Swapfell [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521470
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Snow Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on dA: http://fav.me/ddrhdd9

The chilly wind tugged at her messy, reddish brown hair. A small buttercup hairclip tangled uselessly in the mess. A white toy cat with long dog ears sat atop the preteen’s shoulder. Her red and black banded sweater hardly moved as she took no breaths. “Er… we should watch out. More guard dogs are around here, I think,” said the toy.

The child did not react, her scarlet eyes still on the ground and dusty hands in her pockets.

Her feet crossed a line of perforated metal. When Temmie looked down, she could see spikes barely below the surface, ready to spring back up when the trap was recalibrated. Chara crossed a natural bridge to another piece of snowy land. As she reached a snowless area of land on the other side, two barks alerted them of the presence of new dogs.

At one point, Chara might have felt a twinge of nervousness. After all, guard dogs could hurt people or even worse. But she felt no fear, now. She felt no nervousness, curiosity, anticipation, exasperation, or boredom.

She felt nothing.

Two bipedal dogs donned in midnight black hoods approached the area of land Chara stood in. Their great axes gleamed in the light. The two hounds sniffed around the snow.

“Is that…?” the male hound inquired. Scars cut across his face and the visible parts of his hands and ankles.

“A smell?” the female agreed, her fur torn by scars as well. “A bad smell, too…”

The male dog walked around to where Chara was standing. He sniffed the air with a new fervor. “I think I smell…”

“…a human!” the female hissed as she now flanked Chara.

Chara’s SOUL pattered and appeared in front of her. The dogs stood before her, their axes gleaming in the light. They stood quite close to each other. Although they glared in Chara’s direction, they held their axes up to shelter each other.

_“Dogamy–Attack 14, Defense 5. HP 98. ‘Knows only what he smells. Husband of Dogaressa.’_

_“Dogaressa–Attack 14, Defense 5. HP 98. ‘Wife of Dogamy. Loves the smell of puppies.’”_

Dogamy and Dogaressa’s axes left each other’s sides. Now, they whipped through the air and sunk into the ground. Chara hopped and ducked, hardly needing to put any effort in the movements. When the dogs pulled their axes back, Chara lunged. Her knife, the dust clinging to it choking the engraving on the blade, lashed out at Dogaressa.

Dogaressa yelped as the blade cut into her chest and tore up through her neck.

Chara stepped back. Dust fluttered to the ground, sprinkling over her ax as it landed heavily in the snow.

Dogamy whimpered.

Chara looked down at the ax and then Dogamy. She stepped forward and held out her hand, knife pointed straight at the dog’s face. Dogamy whined, muzzle down and ax touching the snowy ground.

Something in Chara’s heart fluttered.

Chara lashed out, her knife digging deep into the

When the dogs pulled their axes back, Chara lunged at Dogamy. The hound yelped and dropped his ax. Dust rained upon the snow and sprinkled over his ax. Dogaressa snarled and raised her weapon. “I’ll chop you in half!”

Chara hopped out of the way, watching as the metal whistled past and sunk deep into the snow. Chara could hardly move before the hound ripped the weapon out of the ground and swung again.

Chara lunged again. Dogaressa barked as the knife cut across her shoulder. She snapped at Chara’s hand. “Misery awaits you!” She spat and swung. Chara huffed as the flat of the blade hit her. She landed hard on the ground. Chara rolled out of the way of another swipe and then a third swing where Dogaressa’s ax sunk into the earth again.

Chara ducked around the hound’s ax and shoved her knife deep into the dog’s chest and tore up through her throat.

Dust settled on the ground, mingling with the remains of her beloved. Dogaressa’s ax stayed firmly stuck in the ground, the handle of its shaft casting a shadow over the blade of Dogamy’s weapon.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently realized that almost literally anything is canon in the "[An Unloved Bird Can No Longer Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439767/chapters/48493103)" timeline, wow.


End file.
